Naruto Blazing lion
by Rookie7456
Summary: Before Naruto's parents died, his father gave him a red crystal orb. 12 years later he was soon teleptorted to an island floating above the village where he met a princess telling him he was chosen to become the Wild Force Red Ranger. Naruto and Power Rangers Xover


Naruto Blazing Lion.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or power rangers of any kind. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Power rangers is owned by Saban Brands,Disney, or Neo Saban.

"Kit" people talking.

'Kit' people thinking.

"**Kit" Kurama/inner Sakura talking.**

'**Kit' Kurama thinking.**

Authors Note: There will be civilian council bashing and There will be a nice Sasuke.

Chapter 1: Finding Destiny

Currently on Oct 10 at midnight, Minato was trying to perform the reaper death seal on Naruto while he and Kushina were stabbed through the stomach with one of Kurama's claw **"I'm sorry Minato, I tried to stop" **Kurama apologized to the Yondaime.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault, on me and my wife's dying wish, please look out for Naruto and make sure he's safe." Minato struggled to speak. "Anything you want to say to our son before we finish the seal Kushina?" Minato asked his wife.

"Yes, Naruto don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong…" She pauses before speaking again "...make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few…ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjitsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy. Oh, and this is important. She took a breath. "It's about the three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about women but… All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women, so it's natural to take on interests in girls, but just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the three prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei dattebane." She took a long pause before she spoke again " Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much…" tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Oh so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you." She finishes before speaking back to Minato. "Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time."

"Oh, It's okay, Naruto, my message to you is… I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's. But, one more thing" He reaches into his pocket to pull out a scroll and a small red crystal orb. "These are my jutsus and the red crystal orb is the answer to your destiny and make sure as a hokage's last words is that everyone sees you as a hero" Minato said before he finishes the seal "Eight signed seal". As he said that, the third showed and heard everything along with two shinobis and Kakashi.

1 hour later

In the council room everyone on the civilian side were at an uproar on killing Naruto excluding Mebuki who was a close friend with Kushina during the academy, and the shinobi were arguing at the civilian side to just kill an innocent baby especially Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga who were close friends to Minato. Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting next to Hiruzen while Tsunade was holding Naruto, but then Sarutobi snapped " ENOUGH!" He yelled "Minato wanted his son to be seen as a hero for sealing away the Kyuubi and now you want to go against his last words?!" He glared at the civilian side.

One of the civilians confidently stood up to speak "Hokage-sama with all do respect that baby is a demon who will-ACK" He was cut off as his neck was slashed by Kakashi with a kunai.

"Nobody talks about my Sensei's son like that" he said as he put away his Kunai while ANBU were disposing the body.

Hiruzen then spoke up "As of now I'm putting a law that anyone talking about Naruto calling him a demon will be executed, do I make myself clear." He pointed at the civilians. None of them objected. "Good, now anyone would like to adopt young Naruto on the shinobi side?" He asked the shinobi side. Everyone was wanting to adopted him but they were cut from a new voice.

"I would like to adopt him Sensei" they turned to see Tsunade who spoke up. "Kushina was like a daughter to me and I could teach him chakra control considering how big his chakra coil is from the Uzumakis." She finishes, no one objected her.

"Very well, I'll allow this does this mean you'll stay in Konoha?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes I will stay and I'll take head of the hospital" she said. Then soon, little Naruto woke up looking up at Tsunade giggling everyone but the civilian excluding Mebuki, was sneering at the baby while all the female present were blushing, or thinking 'KAWAII!' and some female ANBU were restraining themselves of grabbing the baby in delight. What then shocked everyone was that the baby started calling Tsunade mama, hearing those words Tsunade was smiling and rocking Naruto side to side making him go back to sleep.

"If you'd like I could help you take care of him with you." Jiraiya offered.

"Are you kidding, you'd probably raise him to become a pervert like you and make him read those horrid novels you make." Tsunade told Jiraiya while the females were glaring at him who was now sulking in the corner.

"Now that's taken care of this meeting is now over." As he said that everyone left and Tsunade and her assistant Shizune was heading towards the Senju compound.

"Someday Naruto, like your father said you'll find your destiny." As she said that she didn't realize that the red crystal orb was glowing inside of Naruto's blanket.

Up in the sky, a floating island shaped like a turtle was hovering over the village. On the island a giant red lion with a yellow mane was roaring on the peak of a cliff. While that happened, a beautiful woman was sitting near a fountain was wearing a white dress going down to her legs and a crown made out of white flowers, currently she was smiling while watching Tsunade and Shizune carrying Naruto to the compound through the fountain. "One day, Naruto" she said as she looked at the giant lion.

12 years later

During the twelve years, Naruto was able to learn kage bunshin no jutsu do because of the high chakra reserves he had when he was and taught by from Tsunade, which he refers to her as aunt Tsunade, during his time at the academy he met new friends.

Shikamaru Nara, who had pineapple shaped hair fairly tanned skin and black eyes, he wears a grey open shirt with green outline brown baggy pants to his ankles and sandals. He was the first one to be Naruto's friend.

Choji Akimichi, who was a chubby kid with long brown hair, wearing black anbu pants ninja scandals a white shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol on it and a green open shirt over it and strappings wrapped around his hands. He and Naruto were actually in good terms with each other.

Next is Ino Yamanaka, she had pale blonde hair tied to a ponytail, and light blue eyes. She wears a purple top, white elbow warmers on her arms, a purple skirt with wrappings around her her stomach, and wears blue sandals. Secretly she has a crush on Naruto and knows he's in the CRA.

Then there was Kiba Inuzuka, he had dark brown hair dark tan skin and slitted eyes. He wears a gray jacket with black fur on the wrists and hood of the jacket, he wears brown pants that goes down to his ankles, and wears blue ninja sandals. He actually thought Naruto was weak but didn't know he was going to be proven wrong.

Shino Aburame who has black spiky hair and wears a white tinted green jacket with a collar that covers his mouth, black sunglasses that covers his eyes, brown pants with a shuriken holster strapped to the left of his leg and blue sandals. They barely talk but they also hangout most of the time.

Hinata Hyuga, she has short dark blue hair pale skin and pale eyes. She wears a large coat with white fur, dark blue pants going down above her ankles, a shuriken holster in her right thigh, and blue ninja sandals. She hangs around with Naruto and too knows he's in the CRA and has a crush on him but hesitates to try to say she feels.

Sakura Haruno who had pink long hair green eyes, and had fair skin. She wears a red qipao dress that goes down to her knees, she also wears dark green shorts, a shuriken holster around her right thigh and blue ninja sandals. She more sees Naruto as a brother looking out for his friends and everything.

Last was Sasuke Uchiha he had jet black hair into a shape of a duck butt. He had dark black eyes and fair skin. He wears navy blue shirt with a high collar and an Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts with a shuriken holster on his right thigh, and wears white arm warmers. He sees Naruto as a brother. He was one of the survivors of his clan. A few months ago half of his clan started a coup and overthrow the hokage, luckily Sasuke's older brother, Itachi had a mission saying he'll kill the traitors and deal with rest. This made him a nuke-nin do to killing half of the clan. It broke his family's hearts seeing him leave, especially for Sasuke. One day he met Naruto who son started to hang out with him and started to open back up.

Currently Naruto was at training ground 44, The Forest of Death.

Ever since he was six, it felt like he had a strong connection with nature and can somehow understand all animals including the kyuubi during a random night asking the kyuubi why he was trying to destroy konoha in which he responded he was controlled by a man in a mask and after that he befriended the kyuubi telling his real name is Kuruma and help each other out.

Right now he was swinging from vine to vine in only ANBU pants a red bandana tied around his forehead and black combat boots and was shirtless revealing a well toned body with six pack abs and strong muscles for a twelve year old.

"WOOHOO!" He exclaimed while swinging and soon stopped and rested on top of a large branch. "Man that was fun" he said to himself as he was greeted by a black snake hanging above a branch on top of him. It wasn't attacking him because he was friends with all the big and dangerous animals in the forest. "Hey their slytherin how are you doing?" He asked the snake who was flicking its tongue. "Yeah me too I'm having the graduation tomorrow which reminds me I have to get home, see ya slytherin." He said to the snake as Naruto was swinging out of the forest.

When he was out he was greeted by a sixteen year old woman with purple hair tied back wearing only wearing an orange short skirt, a net shirt, and wearing a trench coat openly, revealing her large assets. "Hey Naruto-kun, I see you hanging out in the forest again." She greeted the blonde by wrapping an arm around his neck putting her assets close to his arm squeezing it making Naruto blush who was putting on a red mesh shirt.

"Hey Anko-chan, you know me, nature's always calling me." He greeted. Ever since they met, they started dating and had their first kiss on their fifth date. It may seem weird for a twelve year old dating a sixteen year old, but since Hiruzen told him he was under the Clan Restoration Act, he was able to have a girlfriend older than him. "I gotta go now, aunt Tsunade is waiting for me at home see ya," he waved good-bye to his girlfriend as he was leaving.

After he got home, he was greeted by Tsunade making his favorite for tomorrow "Hey Naruto come and have dinner" Tsunade said.

"Okay" he said as he sat down along with shizune.

After dinner Naruto went to his room when he got there his red crystal orb on his desk was starting to glow. He picked it up, but then he and the orb was now teleported.

When he woke up he was in a jungle, he then heard a loud growl, as he turned around he saw a giant black bison with a giant white tiger running at him. They then stopped as they looked down at Naruto who was amazed how big the animal was. It then blew smoke through Naruto who stumbled back and fell into a lake, he then stood back up and out from the lake came a giant blue shark staring down at him, soo the wind started picking up he looked up to see a giant yellow eagle flying towards him and hovers over the other other animals, he backed up and was at awe of the giant creatures.

Then a loud roar was heard. He turned to see a large red lion with a yellow mane roaring on top of a cliff. It then jumps off the cliff and landed besides Naruto looking down growling at him, trying to communicate to Naruto to see if he can hear him.

"I can hear you" Naruto said, he then noticed his pocket was glowing, He pulled out what was glowing, it was his crystal he then noticed a lion shape form inside having a resemblance to the bigger lion, "This is you you, were searching for me." He said to the lion growling saying he was correct.

Suddenly a new voice came "I've been waiting for you." He turned to see a woman wearing a long white dress and a crown with mostly white flowers with blue on them. "I'm princess Shayla, I'm here to tell you that I've chosen you to become the red wild force ranger" She said

"Why me, what is a Power Ranger?" He asked

" Power Rangers are warriors with gifted powers who uses them to protects the world from evil and and protects the ones they care for them, I chose you to be that leader." She said.

"But I can't be a leader I'm just graduating the academy and I'm only twelve." He told the princes.

"Yes that is true but, the lion wildzord chose you and doesn't matter of being a ranger." She paused as she walked into a temple as Naruto followed her and waited outside. She then came out with a red vest with a flaming lion on the back and on top of it was written 'Blazing Lion' and more words were written across saying guardians of the earth, and she also carried a gold cell phone.

"Take this,it'll suit you and take this growl phone and the five of you will all protect the world from evil." She said

"Wait, the five of us." He said in confusion, she motioned him to turn around, when he did, he was surprised to see Sasuke in a blue vest saying with the same design and had words saying 'Surging Shark' on the back instead. Then there was Choji who had a black vest it had 'Iron Bison' on his. Then there was Hinata who had a white vest with 'Noble Tiger' on her vest. Finally there was Ino was wearing a yellow vest with 'Soaring Eagle' on her's. "How are you guys here? Naruto asked in surprise.

Sasuke was first to speak up Same as you, she explained to us before you got here." He said as everyone opened their hands to reveal their own crystals with different animals. Sasuke blue with a shark, Ino yellow with an eagle, Choji black with a bison, and Hinata pink with a tiger.

"So are you joining us Naruto-kun? Ino asked Naruto while blushing hoping he will say yes.

Naruto thought for a moment and finally " I'll join what it ever it takes to protect those who are important to me." He said as he put on his red vest and taking the growl phone and putting his hand in the middle "Power Rangers" He said. Then Ino joined in soon Choji, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"POWER RANGERS!" They all said together as they broke. As they did, they got teleported back to their homes.

Next following day

Naruto was walking with Ino, Choji, Hinata, and Sasuke to the academy wearing their vests. As they walked in the classroom, everyone was looking at them especially the girls looking at Naruto and Sasuke. The group then sat down together for the finals to begin.

"Hey dobe, what are you doing here, it's pointless for you to be here, unlike an alpha like me." Kiba said to Naruto arrogantly.

"Settle down there dog breath, We'll have to wait and see" Naruto said.

15 minutes later Iruka came in along with Mizuki "EVERYBODY BE QUIET" Iruka yelled. I'll be passing out tests and you have one hour to finish and later we'll go outside for target practice, a taijutsu spar then against us, after that me and Mizuki will ask you to do the three basic henge kawarimi and bunshin to pass you" He said as he passed out the test.

One hour later everyone passed, the civilian side minus Sakura either got a 50 or lower while the clan heads got higher while Naruto and Sasuke got a 100 surprising everyone.

When everyone was outside, everyone was lined up for their turn from last name. Right now everyone was taking their turns having 10 shurikens most of the civilian side got 5/10 while the clan heirs got higher and Sasuke got 9/10 and Naruto got 10/10.

After a few minutes it was Naruto vs Sasuke "Don't hold back on me jungle boy" Sasuke teased while getting into a stance.

"Whatever you say duck butt" Naruto teased back while their fan girls were giggling at their nicknames while cheering them on.

When Iruka said to start they dashed a each other blocking blow after blow until Sasuke had an opening behind the back and Naruto went for it, knocking Sasuke,making him fall down declaring Naruto the winner. Naruto's fangirls were cheering while Sasuke's were saddened that he didn't win.

"Good match" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm to help pick himself him up.

"You too" Naruto said as they shook hands.

The next match was Ino vs Sakura and surprisingly they were nearly equal until Ino took Sakura down at the last minute.

When spar was over they had everyone had their next match. Right now it was Naruto vs Kiba and was a quick match considering Kiba rushes it.

After the spare the teachers are now facing each student. Next was Mizuki testing Naruto.

"Alright Naruto come at me" Mizuki said. 'Son I'll be able to kill the demon brat and make Lord Orochimaru give me more power.' He thought as he planned to go all out.

"Alright Mizuki-Sensei" Naruto responded back. 'I know he's not going to go easy on me just by looking at his eyes.' Naruto thought as he was thinking of a plan.

When they started, Mizuki started to try and punch Naruto but was dodging and blocking every move Mizuki makes, "HOLD STILL DAMN IT" he yelled in frustration trying to land a hit on Naruto until Mizuki pulled a seal out placing it on the ground making a barrier for only him and Naruto inside.

"MIZUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Iruka yelled with everyone telling him to stop the fight and trying to through the barrier trying to stop the fight before it goes to far.

"I'm trying to kill the demon and become Konoha's hero!" He said through the barrier "In fact I think it's time for the demon a secret."

Everyone is confused while Iruka knows what the secret is and banging on the barrier trying to stop Mizuki. "NO MIZUKI STOP IT'S FORBIDDEN" he yelled.

"Hey Naruto do you know why everyone glares at you?" Mizuki asked Naruto

"No why?" he asked still in a stance to be ready if he would attack.

"Because 12 years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the kyuubi instead he sealed it into you, THAT'S WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI INCLUDING IRUKA BECAUSE HIS PARENTS DIED BECAUSE OF THE KYUUBI!" Mizuki finishes with a sinister smile.

Everyone was shocked to hear that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him but that didn't change their opinion. "I already known that for 3 years Baka, even though he's inside me doesn't mean I'm the Kyuubi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not the Kyuubi." Naruto said surprising everyone. "And the Kyuubi has a name, it's Kuruma." He finished surprising everyone again.

"Whatever, DIE DEMON" Mizuki yelled getting ready to throw a giant shuriken he had in a storage seal.

"I don't think so!" Naruto yelled while taking off his vest and ripping his inside shirt off causing the girls to have hearts in their eyes squealing. He then grabbed his growl phone opening it "Wild access!" He yelled as he put it to his left cheek pressing the middle button and then extended his left arm while putting his growl phone to his right ear. He was then covered in a small explosion and was now in a red suit with a gold sash from the eco down to his right hip and a head of a lion on his left peck. He had a small holster on his waist with a small blade with a hole in the blade by the handle and was in a sheath to his right side he had white boots and white gloves with claws on them and a helmet with a silver piece covering where his mouth should be, a black visor covering his eyes with four fangs two on top and two on the bottom, and wells eyes on top of the visor and a snout in the middle resembling the helmet to look like a head of a lion. Naruto then extended his right arm out showing his claws. "Blazing lion!" He yelled as he jumped down hitting it with his claws and stood back up posing with his right arm out and crouching to the left. (AN: It's the red ranger suit.)

Everyone was stunned that he changed. "Nice trick now die!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the shuriken.

Naruto took out his short blade and cut through the shuriken shocking Mizuki. "My turn" he said under his mask as he put away his blade back into his sheath and made a cross hand sign "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled as smoke covered the area, when it died down there was over thousands of Naruto's surrounding Mizuki. "Get him!" One of the clones said as they leaped for him.

When the clones disappeared there was only the original still in his suit and Mizuki on the ground unconscious with scratch marks and bruises everywhere. "Maybe I overdid" he said as he powered down and putting his vest back on unzipped while releasing the barrier. When he did everyone was amazed and surrounded him with questions.

Until Iruka came over. "Naruto come hear and close here." He said as Naruto came over closing his eyes. "You can open them now." When he did he noticed his headband was gone and had something else. Congratulations Naruto you are the first to graduate and now officially a konoha genin." Iruka said while Naruto was surprised he now had a headband with a red cloth with longer tails tied on the back with the konoha symbol on the front that's carved on a metal plate and everyone was congratulating him while Kiba was snorting he could do better.

Then suddenly, jounins from the I&T department arrived. "We'll take care of the traitor here." Ibiki said as he picked up Mizuki's unconscious body. "Hey Anko, say hi to your boyfriend before we leave." He said surprising everyone when Anko came over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, are we still up for the date tonight?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sure pick you up at 7." He said as he put his arms around her hips.

"Good." She said as she pulled him into a kiss shocking everyone. "See you tonight." She said as she walked away from the academy while swaying her hips causing Naruto to have a few drops of blood from his nose. He then regained his posture as wiped his nose off.

"C'mon let's get back inside and finish the rest of the exams." Iruka said as he lead everyone back inside.

Chapter end

This is a wild force crossover with Naruto if you didn't know.

Leave some reviews. This also a harem story

Harem: Anko, Ino, Hinata, Mei, Temari, Kin, Tayuya, Samui, Yugito, and Koyuki. and I might add more.

Until the next chapter.


End file.
